Angels in the shadow
by Silver night Blair
Summary: Alice is a 15 year old girl who has a strange encounter with a mysterious cult who tries to kidnap her. She is on a mission to find out why she is important to the group. Read and see the friendships, love ,betrayel, mystery and action alic faces.


Sitting up after sleeping, a young girl sleepily rubbed at her eyes to clear her vision. She slid her feet over the side of the bed and got up staggering out of her room. As she reached the stairs a small voice called her. "Alice!" the voice paused as the girl responded with a heavy sigh "I'm hungry get me food!"

Alice turned around to see an elder sibling standing at the doorway of the room. "No, get your own food, Kaity." Alice spat as she began to walk down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing some fruit and heading back to her room. Locking the door shut behind her, Alice leaped out to her bed and began eating her fruit as she flicked through the television channels. Finding nothing on she finished her food and laid her head back down on the pillow preparing to go back to sleep only to have the door bust down by her sibling.

"Oh my god, you can't do a simple thing right." Kaity screeched her voice echoing through the house. "I told you to get me food but no you just forgot!" Alice was getting very annoyed by her siblings high pitch voice and finally exploded and ran torward kaity who began to turn around wide eyed with fear. Screaming as she ran out of her house "oh my god my sisters some kind of demon, someone police, medics, therapist, preacher, someone help"

Alice stood there with an annoyed look plastered to her face as she locked the front door to where her sister could not come back. As she turned around she ran into a hard well built chest. Looking up to see what she ran into her breathe became heavy from fright as she scared into the cold blacked out eye, there breathe melding into one as the man looked down at her. "W-who are you?" she stammered as she took a step back eying the man carefully as he reached forwards grabbing her wrist. Shrieking, Alice kicked the man in the shin and pushed him away from her running up to her room and hiding under her bed. Frantically she searched around under her bed for a small hand gun. Finding it, she held it close to her body in a position ready to aim the gun. Sweat fell from her face as she closed her eyes, opening them to see the feet of the man at the side of her bed. Moving the gun, she aimed it at the mans weak spot and began to pull the trigger. The gun shifted slightly as her finger pulled back launching the bullet into the mans leg as he fell to the ground yelling. Alice shifted herself out from the bed and ran out the door locking it behind her and running out of the back door and into the woods. Her feet were cut and bruised by objects on the ground. Noticing she was still in her pajamas she ran torwards town to find someone to help her.  
Entering the town she ran to the pharmacist and asked for bandages for her feet and told the cashier what had happened. After getting her feet tended to she got the cashier to get her some clothing from the store down the street since she had no money. The cashier came back with a black corset top and some bondage pants and handed them to Alice, who went to the bathroom to change. Finishing up she walked, more like limped, to the register and sat on the counter give her feet some rest. "Thank you miss." Alice stammered as she pulled herself up so she was fully on the counter.  
"Call me Liana." the cashier suggested smiling. Alice nodded her head in approval. Smiling back Alice told Liana her name and told her about her last two years. "That must have been terrible for you." Liana paused " how did you deal with your parents dying?" Alice looked torwards the ground holding her wrist before telling Liana who became concerned as she looked at the scars on Alice's wrists. Alice held her head in shame as Liana caressed the scars carefully, feeling the depth of the cuts. "These must've hurt like hell..." Liana stated as her eyes went back to their normal size.


End file.
